A Cosplay War
This is the sixth fanmade case made by MrKors71 and the sixth one in the Musical Spot Case Background After the last discovery, Chief Maddavar requested the player and Franco's presence at his office.There, he discussed with the team how to deal with the situation in front of them. The fact both a serial killer and a drug traficking network were having place in the Musical Spot under their noses made the chief furious. However, Maddavar told the team that a cosplay event called "Manga/Gamecon", popular among Darnestown citicens was having place at Big Pauly's Stadium and it could be an interesting place to smuggle drugs. So he decided to sent the player and his partner to investigate the festival. Unfortunately for them, a murder took place and they had to cordon off the crime scene The victim, Sarah "Radlynn" Melbourne, a world-renowned cosplayer, was found lying on the floor with three cut in the femorial artery, which, after sending the body to the lab, Clair confirmed it was the cause of death. Franco was stumped, because he couldn't understand why a cut like that killed the victim. The coroner explained that, like the carotid, the femorial artery was very important for the human body since it was one of the primary coneccions with the heart. The blood loss was so instant, the victim died in seconds. However, the killer was not an expert on the human body, because they tried to sense her pulse, what left traces of orange juice in Sarah's neck. That clue helped the team to look for a orange juice drinker killer. At the end of Chapter 1, Franco was exhausted with the investigation. Between a mysterious ninja girl, who the detective found somewhat attractive, that followed them unnoticed most of the time and a crazy cosplayer who would be sadder with the death of an anime protagonist than the victim, the Detective was decided to punch someone in the face if the case wasn't solved soon. Luckily for him, Doan appeared, saying that he knew were the victim was staying before she was killed. At the end of Chapter 2, Franco was still blushing after the team arrived at the station. He couldn't believe how Ninjoy was beautiful and smart. The player successfully brought him back to the earth, claiming that he couldn't be distracted and that they needed to recap all the information they gathered. Franco started saying that he was surprised Quinn could lose her temper when the victim almost left to the airport because she felt uncomfortable about how the event organizer "treat" her; but that could explain why the victim would do something as childlish as adulterate the poster of a rival cosplayer, who was mad about it. However, when the detective was going to talk about Tohru Kimato, Chief Maddavar interrumpted him, claiming that the gril was causing a scene in the hotel lobby. In the middle of Chapter 3, Franco was confident that the killer had thier minutes counted. After learning that Dave Dillinburg lost the cosplay contest against the victim, that Sasha Juniors pranked a recording of the victim for her Trendvid Podcast and putting Tohru into custody for taking drugs, only two clues were left to perform the arrest. In the end, after investigating the festival backstage, the victim's diary and one of the two Tessen that were used to kill the victim helped the team to arrest the killer: the famous Darnestown cosplayer Dave Dillinburg who went by the name Sarge Fan With his distinctive haughty attitude, Sarge Fan tried to outsmart the team, but it was pointless. After making him confess, Franco asked him if losing the contest was his motive, what he answered that it was the top of the iceberg. The real reason was losing his chance to participate in Tokyo Fashion Week, a prize which was given to the winner of the contest. Dave's dream was to visit Japan, but he couldn't afford a first class plane ticket, so he never had the chance. But supposedly, all the expenses were paid by the Event Organized Company. But, when he found out the victim was going to participate, he knew that his chances of winning were zero to none. He tried to make Sarah uncomfortable stalking her and disturbing her private space, but quietly to go unnoticed, so she could leave the city and, as a consequence, winning the contest. However, his plan failed and he won the second place. Defeated, the killer was going to leave the backstage when he overheard a conversation between Sarah and Quinn. The event organizer asked her to go to the festival the next day to make one final appearance but meeting her previously to discuss some last-minute matters. Reluctantly, the victim accepted and a grin were postrayed on the killer's face. He had the perfect chance to get revenge. He hid himself from the security guards and spent the whole night in the backstage, waiting for the time of the meeting. The next day, he left his hideout and waited the victim on the place were Sarah was going to meet Quinn. When the killer saw the victim, he knew what to do: He snuck behind one of the food stands and, while checking that there were no witnesses, he got closer to the victim. Once there was only a meter between them, he performed a surprise attack and slashed the victim's legs three times. When she dropped to the floor, he made sure Sarah was dead looking for vital signs. However, he heard footsteps and he got nervous. He cut himself with one of the Tessen, dropped the other one one a food crate and took the victim's diary, which the victim was holding with her right hand, trying to clean the crime scene the best he could. After his speech, Franco handcuffed him, showing his disgust towards the killer. At the court, Judge Milena declared that the killer was a despicable human being. He wanted to be the centre of attention and his egocentric attitude was the one that stopped him to fulfill his dreams. Dave defended himself, saying that the prize of the contest was what he wanted the most, and he wasn't letting a inferior woman to fulfill it. That declaration surprised the judge since Quinn's testimony didn't mention anything about such a luxury prize as an all-expenses-paid trip to the Tokyo Fashion Week. The killer said that was impossible because he saw it on the Festival Web Page, thanks to an e-mail he recieved from the organizing staff. Milena stated that the police was going to look deep into this matter, but that the sesion was closed and Dave Dillinburg was sentenced to 30 years in jail. After the investigation was officially closed, Chief Maddavar called the player and Franco to his office. There, he conglaturated them for solving the crime before a scandal could happen but also told the team he was a little disappointed about how things ended. With Tohru Kimato temporally confined for consuming drugs and the suspicious motive Dave gave at the court, the chief claimed that The Informant had to be part of the crime. However, he also felt that the current members of the police department were insufficent to being able to chase the serial killer. So, thanks to her help for finding the culprit of the murder, Chief Maddavar recruited Natalie Joyce as the new team member and weapon expert. Once presentations were over, Ninjoy and the player were tasked to help Tohru through her rehabilitation. After she gave her testimony, which had a lot of empty spaces thanks to the drug's side effects, the team investigated the Cosplay Festival once more and found out an empty tray, which had little dumpling crumbles. At the lab, Fitz was horrorized about the results of the analysis: the dumplings were mixed with LSD, a very powerful and dangerous drug which, again, was impossible to found in Darnestown. Then, Ninjoy and the player contacted the event organizer, Quinn Perkins, to warn her about the possible stands that could be selling drugs. Thanking the player for their advice, Quinn made sure to increase the security inside the stadium to prevent more calamities. After the team finished talking to the organizer, Ninjoy expressed her happiness about working with the player and hoping they could be the best team of all times. Franco and the player, however, were tasked to interrogate the killer of the case to gain more knowledge about the internet post were he discovered the reward of winning the cosplay contest. The killer told the team that all the information was saved in his laptop, which Dave left in the backstage of the cosplay festival. There, the player found the laptop and deciphered the password, and, once the lab results were finished, Doan made a "major discovery". He found out that the post was fake and it was made exclusively to trick Dave. Franco asked for more clues, and the tech expert was happy to give more light to the matter; he pinpointed the signal, the page and located the exact position where the Informant sent the web page: the Grand Lux Hotel. After the detective told the player to go to investigate there, Doan asked if they could bring him one of the hotel Pcs. Unfortunately, there was no PC at the lobby, but, after examinating a trash can, finding a list among the trash and retreaving the missing text, the team revealed a list of stolen objects from the hotel, which had the hotel pcs among them. The police team, then, met the hotel manager and asked him about the pcs and when they were stolen. The manager declared that, a brief moment after the team took Tohru to the station, he noticed that both computers were stolen and, when he went to check the security cameras, he couldn't identify the theft. Back at the station, Maddavar couldn't believe that the team wasn't able to find a clue about the Informant and that worried him, since they weren't able to locate the next victim. However, he was pleased that both Ninjoy and the player were able to stop the drug trafficking, at least a little. With all the clues gathered, the chief advised the team to be extra cautious about any drug operation and look for posible victims that the serial killer could target Victim *'Sarah Melbourne '(Lying dead on the floor, with three cuts on her leg) Murder Weapon *'Tessen' Killer *'Dave Dillinburg' Suspects *[[Quinn Perkins|'Quinn Perkins']] (Event Organizer) Age: 33 Height: 6'0 Weight: 160 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect drinks orange juice Appearance * The suspect wears an orange bracelet ---- *'Ninjoy '(Mysterious Girl) Age: 27 Height: 5'7 Weight: 134 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect knows about japanese weapons Appearance * The suspect wears an orange bracelet ---- *'Dave Dillinburg '(A.K.A. Sarge Fan) Age: 25 Height: 5'6 Wegiht: 146 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: O- Profile *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect knows about japanese weapons Appearance * The suspect wears an orange bracelet ---- *'Tohru Kimato '(Otaku Girl) Age: 18 Height: 5'6 Weight: 130 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect knows about japanese weapons Appearance * The suspect wears an orange bracelet ---- *'Sasha Juniors '(Cosplayer) Age: 25 Height: 5'4 Weight: 128 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect drinks orange juice Appearance * The suspect wears an orange bracelet ---- Quasi-Suspects * Horace Lovegood (Hotel Manager) Age: 56 Height: 6'2 Weight: 177 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ ---- Killer's Profile *The killer wears a plastic bracelet *The killer drinks orange juice *The killer knows about japanese weapons *The killer is 25 or older *The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cosplay Festival (Clues: Victim's Body, Comics, Backpack) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Autopsy the victim (18:00:00) (KP: The killer drinks orange juice) *Examine Comic Pile (Result: Bloody Bracelet) *Analyze Plastic Bracelet (03:00:00) (KP: The killer wears a plastic bracelet) *Examine Victim's Backpack (Result: Agenda's Page) (New Suspect: Quinn Perkins) *Talk to the event organizer about the murder (New Crime Scene: Backstage) *Investigate Backstage (Clues: Cellphone, Faded Scroll) *Examine Victim's Cellphone (Result: Password Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (09:00:00) (New Suspect: Dave Dillinburg) *Talk with Dave about the victim *Examine Faded Scroll (Result: Warning Message) *See why the mysterious girl was following you *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Hotel Lobby (Clues: Security Camera) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) * Talk with the otaku girl about the video of the victim (Avariable at the start of the chapter) * Examine Security Camera (Result: Password Deciphered) * Analyze Security Camera (09:00:00) * Talk to Quinn about her arguing with the victim (New Crime Scene: Japanese Food Stand) * Investigate Japanese Food Stand (Result: Torn Poster, Goods's Box) * Examine Goods's Box (Result: Bloody Fan) * Analyze Bloody Fan (12:00:00) (Murder Weapon Found) * See if Ninjoy can help you with the fan (KP: The killer knows about japanese weapons) * Examine Torn Poster (Result: Adulterated Poster) (New Clue: Unrecognizable Face) * Examine Unrecognizable Face (Result: Sasha's Face) (New Suspect: Sasha Juniors) * Talk to Sasha about the victim * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * See what's wrong with Tohru (Avariable at the start of the chapter) (New Crime Scene: Reception Desk) * Investigate Reception Desk (Clues: Video Camera, Broken Trophy) * Examine Video Camera (Result: Password Deciphered) (New Lab Sample: Video Footage) * Analyze Video Footage (09:00:00) * Talk to Sasha about the prank to the victim * Examine Broken Trophy (Result: Second Place Trophy) * Talk to Dave about his trophy * Investigate Dressing Room (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) (Clues: Locked Agenda, Wet Fan) * Examine Locked Agenda (Result: Lock Opened) * Analyze Victim's Agenda (15:00:00) (KP: The killer has green eyes) * Examine Wet Fan (Result: Liquid Sample) * Analyze Liquid Sample (09:00:00) (KP: The killer is 25 or older) * Arrest Killer * Go to Mysteries On Spot: Part 6 (1 star) Mysteries on Spot: Part 6 * Talk with Tohru about the scene she caused at the hotel (Avariable at the start) (New Clues: Cosplay Festival) * Investigate Cosplay Festival (Clues: Empty Tray) * Examine Empty Tray (Result: Dumpling Crumbles) * Examine Crumbles (Result: LSD Mixed with the Dumplings) * Alert Quinn about the Drugs (Reward: 20.000 Coins) * Talk with Dave about the mysterious internet post (Avariable at the start) (New Clues: Backstage) (Reward: Yukata) * Investigate Backstage (Clues: Laptop) * Examine Dave's Laptop (Result: Password Deciphered) * Analyze Laptop (09:00:00) (Reward: Burger) (New Clues: Hotel Lobby) * Investigate Hotel Lobby (Clues: Trash Can) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Faded List) * Examine Faded List (Result: Stolen Article List) (New Suspect: Horace Lovegood) * Talk to the hotel manager about the stolen computer * Go to Next Case (1 star) Notes * This was originally Case #9. After giving some thought, the only way to make the story go on, the original Case #6 was delayed Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases Category:Darnestown Cases Category:Musical Spot Cases